


Just a Holy Fool

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: I was wondering if you could possibly write an imagine where reader is Lady Gagas backup dancer for Judas and Norman starts to notice this girl





	Just a Holy Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a part two out of this or maybe a series. But I haven't decided. Let me know what you think :)

            It wasn’t exactly thrilling waking up at four in the morning to get to set but then again it was definitely thrilling to be in Lady Gaga’s new music video. Sure, you were just a backup dancer but you would be showing everyone you knew this video for years to come. And there was an added bonus. An actor from that new TV show, The Walking Dead would be in it. You hadn’t had much of a chance to watch it since you were too busy constantly working but you knew Norman Reedus from other movies and TV shows he’d done in the past. However, it was important that you didn’t get star struck and make a fool out of yourself. If you had any plans at all of making it in this industry, you had to play it cool with everyone you met even if they were huge stars.

 

            The warm coffee was doing nothing to wake you up as you arrived on set, your backpack heavy on your tired shoulders. The sun wasn’t even up yet. You loved your job but god, getting up at four o’clock in the morning was rough sometimes.

 

            You were taken to the make-up trailers where dozens of backup dancers and extras were getting their make-up and hair done and a majority of them were looking much more energized than you did right now.

 

            “Morning!” one of the make-up artists exclaimed cheerfully, “My name’s Gayle. What’s your name?”

 

            “Y/N,” you replied, “Sorry you don’t get a more chipper person to slap some make-up on.”

 

            “I know it’s early but it’ll be a really fun shoot,” Gayle replied. The two of you made small talk while she fixed your hair and applied your make-up and halfway through, the coffee kicked in and you were much more awake now, laughing with Gayle and the other extras. You were ready to get going and give it your best.

 

            Once Gayle was finished, you got up and headed for wardrobe. You walked a little quicker and held your head up higher now that you were fully awake. As you opened the door to exit the trailer, you bumped into a firm body, which knocked you back more than it knocked the other person back.

 

            “I’m so sorry,” you said, a tight grip on the stranger’s forearm to keep your balance. You looked up to look at who you just bumped into and now had a hold of their arm and you were stunned at the pair of dark blue eyes staring back at you, “Oh shit…you’re…”

 

            “Yeah, I’m Norman,” he chuckled, patting your hand that was still holding onto his arm. He gave you a warm smile, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

 

            “Uh, yeah…yeah totally,” you replied, pulling away from Norman’s arm and folding your hands behind your back, “Seriously sorry about that. I’m like half-awake today and I’m on my way to wardrobe and all that and I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

            “It’s fine,” Norman said, “I’ll see you a little later, alright?”

 

            “Sure,” you said, stepping to the side so Norman could go into the make-up trailer, sitting in the chair you had just been sitting in for the last hour. Once you got to wardrobe, they put you in a black sleeveless crop top and black leather pants with a tan scarf, boots, and a headband to match. Finding out you’d be dancing almost right next to Lady Gaga was exciting but also made you a little anxious. What if you screwed up the moves? It was one thing to make a mistake but to make it in front of someone as big as Lady Gaga would be humiliating.

 

            They had started off with a scene that you wouldn’t be in but you got to stand behind the cameras and watch Lady Gaga and the other dancers move gracefully and perfectly. She looked stunning in a red bra with white crosses on each cup and red underwear to match with a sheer red sheet draped over her backside and red booties. The dirt flew up and spread through the air as she and the other dancers danced around, lifting their feet and swaying their hips.

 

            You turned to get a look at all the players involved with the behind the scenes action and caught Norman off to the side staring at you. They’d given him a leather jacket with an unbuttoned shirt underneath, a pair of gloves in his hand. Once he’d been noticed, he quickly turned away, clearing his throat as he put the gloves on, his cheeks quickly turning red.

 

            It took a few takes to get the scenes finished and Lady Gaga was whisked away to change into her wardrobe. Your heart raced as you and the others were gathered together to prepare and practice for your scenes. You wiggled your arms and rolled your neck back and forth.

 

            “I can do this,” you whispered to yourself.

 

            “Hey,” Norman’s voice came from behind you and you jumped, letting out a squeal. He pulled back a little and laughed, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

            “That’s okay,” you said, “I’m just a little jumpy.”

 

            “Good luck,” he said, “Don’t be nervous. You’ll do great.”

 

            “You’re sweet,” you replied. Norman beamed and hurriedly walked away to let you finish stretching and mentally preparing yourself. Lady Gaga came back out a few minutes later, switching from an all red outfit to all black. A black bra with a white cross on each cup, a leather jacket, and black underwear with stockings and boots going up to her thighs with a blue bandana wrapped around her forehead.

 

            You were placed at her right and that made you sweat a little. She offered a warm smile and friendly words of encouragement and that made it a little easier to relax but you still needed to focus. The music blared and you followed the rhythm easily, more and more at ease the longer you danced. Norman was standing directly across from you, arms folded across his chest watching you. His expression was extremely difficult to read. Was he impressed? Or were you just screwing up? Regardless, you did multiple takes of the scene until the director was satisfied with what you all had done and you all took a break so Lady Gaga could make yet another costume change.

 

            You were standing with some of the other extras having lunch when you were again approached by Norman, his leather jacket removed but the shirt he had on underneath was still unbuttoned which gave you an even better view of his chest. You tried not to stare too much as the other extras scurried away in a fit of giggles.

 

            “Hey, Y/N,” Norman said, “I hope I haven’t bothered you too much today.”

 

            “You? Bother me?” you laughed, “No way. What’s up?”

 

            “You know we’ve got some scenes together, right?” Norman said.

 

            Fighting the blush in your cheeks was absolutely pointless but that didn’t stop you from trying, “No, I had no idea.”

 

            “Should be fun,” he said, “By the way, you were really good out there. Where did you learn to dance like that?”

 

            “Years and years of practice,” you said with a chuckle, “I didn’t know you thought I was good. You looked so serious like I was fucking up or something.”

 

            “No, you were amazing,” Norman said, “You were the best out there.”

 

            “Oh stop,” you said, “I’m not _that_ good.”

 

            “Don’t sell yourself short,” Norman said. He looked down at his phone and started walking away, “Well, I should get something to eat real quick before we have to start up again. I’ll see you later, Y/N.”

 

            “Sure,” you said. It was silly to be this enamored with Norman as you were but you figured you wouldn’t see him again after this shoot was over so a tiny crush wouldn’t hurt anything, would it? You could survive these next few days.

 

            Admittedly, it was a little more complicated than you’d thought on the first day. Over the next week, you watched Norman performing his scenes. Even though his scenes were simple with no actual speaking parts, there was something powerful about his movements and facial expressions. You could watch it all day. Every now and then during his scenes, you’d catch him glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. But why would someone like him have any interest in a nobody like you?

 

            The last day brought on the scenes Norman had mentioned that you two would be in together. Norman had one arm wrapped around your shoulder and another arm wrapped around another girl’s shoulder. You were supposed to dance around, throwing your head back and forth, which made Norman and the other girl jostle as he pulled her back and buried his face in the hollow of her throat while she closed her eyes. It sent shivers up your spine watching him with the intensely hungry look in his blue eyes. The girl had gushed about it after the scene was over, telling you how soft his lips had been against her skin and you were burning with jealousy. Again, it was just plain silly to be this jealous. But you couldn’t help yourself. Why couldn’t you be that girl he kissed?

 

            And then came that last scene. You didn’t even know it was happening until the director explained it to you. It would finally be you. Of course, Norman wasn’t going to kiss you like he had the other girl but you would be a lot closer to him than the other girl was. She was a nice girl but you still took it as a small victory.

 

            “Here we go,” you mumbled, “Last day of the shoot. Kinda bummed. Made a lot of friends here.”

 

            “Yeah,” Norman agreed. He opened his mouth to add onto his comment but was interrupted by the director shouting. The music started up and Norman shifted into character, one hand grabbing your arm as you rolled your hips in small circular motions. He stared deeply into your eyes, moving his hand down your cheek to hold onto your shoulder as you lowered a bit and then came back up. Being in his strong arms, standing inches from him, feeling his warmth radiating from his body. You were almost tempted to ruin it and kiss him but you resisted the urged. The scene was still repeated a few times until you got it the way the director wanted it. Norman letting go of you left you empty and disappointed.

 

            “You did great,” Norman said, “Looks like that’s the end of that.”

 

            “Thanks,” you said, “You were great too. Well…guess we should get outta here.”

 

            You pulled the headband off your head and started to walk away. Norman was standing there for a while, ashamed of his hesitance to say anything to you. And you were shocked to realize that your heart was broken, knowing you would never see that handsome man again after today.

 

            With your sunglasses shielding your eyes and a hat covering your sweaty hair, you threw your backpack on over your shoulder and left your trailer for the last time to drive home and move on to the next job. Finishing with this job was sadder than any other job you’d done before. And it was all because of one man.

 

            You pressed the unlock button on your car but that same voice that made your heart skip a few beats stopped you yet again, “Wait! Y/N! Wait a second!”

 

            Turning around, you saw Norman running towards you, waving his arm over his head. He’d changed into his street clothes, his black t-shirt clinging to every muscle and his pants hanging loosely off his small hips.

 

            “What’s up?” you said, “Did I forget something?”

 

            “No, no not at all,” Norman said, “I just wanted to ask you something and I knew I’d regret it if I let you leave without asking.”

 

            “What is it?”

 

            “I was just...we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well these past few days,” Norman began, “And I really wanna see you again outside of work. Do you think you’d wanna go out with me sometime? Coffee or dinner or ya know whatever.”

 

            “Dinner sounds great,” you said. Making a bold move, you grabbed his hand and leaned in, placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek. Norman smiled and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose nervously.

 

            “Sounds great,” he said, “I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

 

            You smiled and nodded eagerly, squeezing Norman’s hand as you opened your car door, “I can’t wait, Norman.”


End file.
